dwas2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/Bantha117 vs Caesar. Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles Season One Finale
Oi, you've entered Munkee territory, and these two monkeys are about to duke it out to see who is the best Munkee MC. We have Ceasar and Bantha, two strong monkeys, but it's quite possible more monkeys will come and attempt to take the throne! This battle was suggested by Bantha himself, lol. Also, I just want to give a huge thank you to everyone who's been reading my battles. I honestly love writing these, and it means a lot to me that people love reading them as well. So from the bottom c̶o̶l̶d̶,̶ d̶e̶a̶d̶ heart, thank you so much. :} Beat Lyrics 'Caesar:' (Beat starts at 0:16) Hey, Nowhere Man, stop monkeying around. If you don't know me, I'm Caesar, the best monkey in town! We may be the same, but I'm the peak of your evolution. Considering you've done nothing while I lead a revolution! I think it's pretty obvious that I'm more intelligent. Why would I need proof when you're in fact living evidence? This wasn't even a battle, I ended you pretty quick. I'm a monkey pimp, you're now a banana; split! 'Bantha117:' Oi mate, just saying, but your penis is shorter than my breaks, What's your movie called? Rise of the Creepy and Masturbating Apes? I'm owning you Caesar, so you best go and scram. Or I'll shove you in a box, and break all of your crayons! I'm the best Munkee MC, you're just That Other Guy, I'll leave you speechless before you even get a chance to reply! I just destroyed this chimp that's stinky and ugly, It wasn't even a contest to know that I'm the best monkey! 'Abu from ''Aladdin: Are you both done? Good. Now prepare to lose. You dumb monkeys are screwed when you face the likes of Abu! I may be small, but unlike you two, I'm brave and fearless! So quit messing around with your monkey business! Caesar, you're just a lonley fool who was controlled by stupidity. But not as stupid as Bantha, the ugliest orangutan in history! You both threw your lives away, so don't expect to go far, Both you losers just got destroyed, even worse than Jafar! '''Donkey Kong: Prepare to admit defeat, here's the King of the Jungle! I'm the best rapper, so don't even bother trying to struggle! It's obvious which Kong is going to win the poll, That's right, D.K, the one who's on a King K. Roll! Abu, you say you're the best, but you never have been, You'll probably be dead without your boyfriend Aladdin! Next up is Bantha, you claim people say you fill them with joy, But by the end of this battle all you'll have left to say is "Oh, boy!" Last here is Caesar, I don't know why he should bother to face me, But I would rather be forced to listen to Justin Bieber's awful singing. I know none of you are that bright, so to put it bluntly: Never, ever step foot into Donkey Kong's Country! 'King Kong:' The biggest ape in the world here to leave you all in awe, All your verses were so shit it made me want to break all your jaws! How can you beat me when I have the most strength and wit? I'm so great I made New York and this fucking beat lose all their shit! Now that I'm flowin' on the mic, prepare to be blown away! 'Cause at least I'm intimidating, unlike Bantha and D.K! Listen up Caesar, don't take your period out of me, So stop being pissy or I'll crush you with the first tree I see! Come on It's clear I'm too much for all you weaklings to withstand, Plus Donkey Kong Country doesn't even compare to Skull Island! All you peasants need to know this is run by King Kong; the King! Looks like you've all learned your lesson, now I'll chill on the Empire State Building. Poll Who is the best Munkee MC? Caesar Bantha117 Abu Donkey Kong King Kong Category:Blog posts